Fried Rice
Fried rice, also known as chǎo fàn (炒饭 in Chinese) is a dish made of steamed rice stir-fried in a wok, mixed with other ingredients such as meats and vegetables. In ''Cook, Serve, Delicious! ''it is considered an Exotic specialty food. Fried rice is of average difficulty. It has quite some ingredients (13 in total) but only 10 can be placed at a time. It does not have many recipes (20 recipes with some of them varying very little), and it is easy to prepare. Fried rice does not require any special equipment to be prepared, but may only be bought on two star restaurants or higher. It costs $1200 to purchase and it sells for $6 . Boosters and detractors Fried rice has 3 boosters and 5 detractors. However, if careful, none of the detractors affect buzz negatively, and boosters give immediate positive buzz. The To Go! booster will affect buzz positively (2.5%) if the Carryout Service equipment is bought, and the Afternoon Delight and Late Night Chow grant 5% buzz during afternoons and evenings, respectively. Considering also that it is not difficult to prepare, it is therefore considered a fine choice for the menu. Boosters: To Go!, Late Night Chow, Afternoon Delight. Detractors: Menu Rot, Fatty McFats, Plate Spinner, Fast Cooker, Unappreciated. Preparation Fried rice is fairly easy to prepare. Each of the recipes will ask for a type of rice (fried, white or brown). Once any kind of rice is added to the wok, other kinds will be grayed out. Then, some other ingredients may be added, and then the rice must be cooked. It takes 6.4 seconds to cook and, if left unattended, it will burn in less than 7 seconds. This can be both an advantage and a disadvantage, depending on the player's ability to manage orders. Fried rice recipes tend to ask for every ingredient unlocked. For instance, the one star recipe Sweet Fried Rice asks for Fried Rice and every one star ingredient, the two star recipe Special White Rice asks for all the unlocked ingredients up to two stars. There are two three star recipes that ask for all the unlocked ingredients and only change the type of rice, and the same happens in the four star recipes, the four are basically the same recipe changing the type of rice (and one ingredient in the Gourmet Rice). Recipes One star *Classic Fried Rice: Fried Rice, Peas, Carrots, Eggs and Onions. *Lite Fried Rice: Fried Rice, Peas and Carrots. *Sour Fried Rice: Fried Rice, Eggs and Onions. *Sweet Fried Rice: Fried Rice, Peas, Carrots and Eggs. Two star *Classic White Rice: White Rice, Peas, Carrots, Eggs and Onions. *Yellow White Rice: White Rice, Eggs and Baby Corn. *Crunchy White Rice: White Rice, Eggs, Onions and Baby Corn. *Special White Rice: White Rice, Peas, Carrots, Eggs, Onions and Baby Corn. Three star *Classic Brown Rice: Brown Rice, Peas, Carrots, Eggs and Onions. *Deluxe Brown Rice: Brown Rice, Peas, Carrots, Eggs, Onions, Baby Corn and Broccoli. *Delight White Rice: White Rice, Peas, Carrots, Eggs, Onions, Baby Corn and Broccoli. *Lite Rice: White Rice, Baby Corn and Broccoli. *Brown Sour Rice: Brown Rice, Eggs and Onions. Four star *Oriental Shrimp Rice: Fried Rice, Peas, Carrots, Eggs, Broccoli and Shrimp. *Oriental Chicken Rice: Fried Rice, Peas, Carrots, Eggs, Broccoli and Chicken. *Oriental Beef Rice: Fried Rice, Peas, Carrots, Eggs and Beef. *Gourmet Rice: Fried Rice, Peas, Carrots, Eggs, Onions, Baby Corn, Broccoli, Chicken and Beef. *Emperor Fried Rice: Fried Rice, Peas, Carrots, Eggs, Onions, Baby Corn, Broccoli, Shrimp, Chicken and Beef. *Emperor White Rice: White Rice, Peas, Carrots, Eggs, Onions, Baby Corn, Broccoli, Shrimp, Chicken and Beef. *Emperor Brown Rice: Brown Rice, Peas, Carrots, Eggs, Onions, Baby Corn, Broccoli, Shrimp, Chicken and Beef. Upgrade Path Notes # : Even though the food screen states the one star Fried Rice sells for $8, it actually sells for $6. Category:Food Category:Specialty food Category:Exotic food